Together
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Hibari/OC Love comes to all in some form, Hibari thought he had all the love he needed, in Suzune but now something new is coming, can he learn to love it too?
1. Sleepy

A dark head of hair nuzzled Suzune's neck, waking up the woman from her pleasant dreams. Her warm brown eyes opened to find her lover on top of her, his cool lips pressing against the space behind her ear lobe.

"Kyoya." She sighed out in a pleasurable hum, receiving a kiss on her lips in response. Kyoya brought his lips back to her neck slowly, taking his time to taste the skin that was_ his_ to with as he wished. _His_ to bring pleasure, _his_ to bring pain, _his_ to do what he wished. All _his_. Suzune enjoyed the attention, used to the violent man's affectionate wake up calls, letting it lull her back into a daze. "Welcome back." She murmured, her voice heavy with sleep.

Steel black eyes took in the sight below him, his woman was giving him a smile that _only_ he was allowed to see, her pale skin in the darkness had a glow that made him want to lick every inch of its softness. To bite, to suck on every point until she was writhing underneath him, begging for more. He pulled back, not missing her sleepy eyes.

Instead the Cloud guardian moved off the woman and laid down on his side of the bed, pulling her soft, warm body towards him, wrapping her in his arms, letting her softness fit against his hard body. Enjoying the feeling of her against him, Kyoya closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

**XxXxX**

**Wanted to do something different, it sounds awkward to me but i hope you enjoyed it! More mature than my other works, more juicy fluff and heavy romance to come!**


	2. Beautiful

Suzune awoke the next morning feeling warm breath on the back of her neck. Kyoya had his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, one of his legs were in between hers. She could feel each rise and fall of his chest, as he continued to sleep. She looked across the room to the sunlight that streamed in through the window, it was late morning.

Kyoya was away on some Vongola business for little over a week, he didn't tell her when he'd come back, but the fact he came back was all that mattered to the brunette. She turned over to face the man she loved, taking in his relaxed features, still a bit cold, but she could look past that. He wasn't hurt and that was all she hoped for.

As if feeling her eyes on him the skylark awoke, his grey eyes looking into warm brown. Suzune gave him a smile before pressing her lips against his, softly, slowly. At first he didn't respond, he laid still, enjoying her affection on his person, before tightening his arms around her. He took control of the kiss, pressing his lips against hers harder, letting one of his hands roam down to her thigh. He let his tongue lave her bottom lip before pulling it in between his teeth, biting it softly.

Suzune let out a moan at his actions, her hands clenched the yukata that was slowly becoming loose. The hand on her thigh was raking its nails against her sensitive skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. His leg that was between own, rose higher, until his knee was getting closer to her core, so close but not close enough.

Hibari could feel Suzune getting restless he continued his seduction. He quickly brought her underneath him, taking in her appearance. Her brown hair scattered around her, perfectly framing her beautiful face, that was flushed from her arousal and her lips, her kiss swollen pink lips that begged to be ravaged again and again by him. He couldn't help himself as he dove back in, giving her bottom lip a firm bite causing her to gasp. This gave him the opportunity to put his tongue into her warm mouth, tasting her honey essence. Her smell, her body, her _taste_, they were all _his_.

"Kyoya," She whispered, as he let her breath. His grey eyes told her what he wasn't saying and she couldn't help but smile. Hibari watched as her small hands rose, touching the skin that was showing because of his loose yukata. The warmth was unmistakeable and he wanted to feel more of it. Suzune wanted to feel more of his smooth muscled chest, so she pulled the tie for the yukata open, pulling the cloth away from his body, exposing all of him to her.

Suzune had seen the man above her grow from a child to what he was today, but his body was always something new to her. No matter how many times she saw him, it was never enough. He was beautiful...

**XxXxX**

**Sorry for the short chapters, but I think I work better this way, but chapters will vary in length depending on the content, so don't worry too much about it. **

**I will apologize now for Hibari being OC, but this is just a fangirls romanticized version of this character in love with someone! Like I said, things will and can get, hot and heavier...never written something like this before so let's see how this goes.**


	3. Come

Hibari's grey eyes darkened as Suzune took off his clothes, he could see the desire burning in her eyes and he was willing to relieve it. She was wearing shorts and one of his shirts that dwarfed her in comparison; a part of him was purring at the idea of her wearing his clothes, his scent covering her completely, letting other herbivores know she was his.

He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting at all the places he knew would drive her crazy with lust. His hands wandered on their own, one slid underneath her shirt while the other angled her head for his own consumption.

Suzune felt his hand sliding up her stomach, her hypersensitive skin was able to feel the roughness of his hand added by his daily training and hard life. It was one thing she loved about Kyoya, his hands. The very same hands that were teasing her unbound breast. His hand cupped one breast, letting her feel his hand on her. His lips moved from her neck to her lips when his thumb moved across her nipple, he swallowed her gasp of pleasure before letting his tongue slip in between her lips, exploring her mouth.

His tongue rubbed against hers, their heavy breathing filling the room. Suzune didn't even notice the hand that held her head in place slip away, going lower and lower down her body. The anticipation was as pleasurable as what was about to happen, she couldn't help herself as a cross between a whine and a moan escaped her lips at his slow pace. She could feel his smirk against her lips. Brown eyes clashed with grey, both filled with lust and desire.

Hibari lowered his hand, letting it slip underneath her snug shorts, past the fabric of her panties to the soft curls that laid beneath. As he reached her warm center and felt the wetness that had gathered there, Suzune let out a small gasp, she was biting her bottom lip, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his ministrations.

'_Midori tanabiku namimori no'_

The sound of his phone made him freeze in his actions, he slid the hand under her shirt out, reaching over to the edge of the futon and grabbing his phone.

"What?" He snapped, his eyes never leaving the warm brown of the woman under him. Suzune stared back, a small smile playing on her lips as she decided to play with him while she had the chance. She brought her two arms around his neck, lifting herself up and off their bed, closer to his neck. She let her lips touch his neck, and she softly sucked at the spot she knew he was the most sensitive. Other than his body tensing at her actions, he made no other indication that her actions affected him. "Fine, I'll be there soon." As he spoke, Suzune felt the rumbling of his chest, and she found she liked it immensely.

"Do you have to leave now?" She asked, as she lowered herself back onto the bed.

"Yes." He replied, before leaning down near her ear, "But we will continue this tonight."

"Did you forget already, today is Haru's wedding."

"What a pointless occasion." He said, as he extracted his hands from her body and sitting up.

"What are you talking about, it's wonderful that she's getting married."

"It's an excuse that gets herbivores to gather." She watched him get up and walk to their closet, letting his sleeping yukata drop to the floor as he put on his suit and tie for work.

Suzune stood up from the futon and walked over to the taller man, she placed a hand on his back, "Will you come?"

Grey eyes peeked over a shoulder at her expression, she looked ravished, and on her neck were his marks. She was his, that should be all the proof anyone needed. After finishing tying his tie, the cloud guardian turned around and seized Suzune's lips with his own. The kiss was rough, but it got the message across, he would come.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry if i got your hopes up in this one, I still feel awkward writing a lemon so i will practice leading up to it, but don't worry other things will happen!**

**Thanks to those that liked it, I wrote this because i felt there weren't enough of these around on this website, i hope to do more!**


	4. Frown

When Hibari returned that evening he found Suzune bent over the toilet, a sour smell filling the room. She looked pale, sweat dotted her forehead and her breathing was shallow. Even as he stood by the doorframe Suzune was emptying her stomach into the toilet. A frown etched on his lips as he continued to watch her, but kept silent until she finished.

Suzune felt her stomach ache and her throat burn from the results of her nausea. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but it could have to do with what she had for lunch, it looked undercooked but she was too tired to actually do something about it. After rinsing out her mouth she noticed Hibari standing int he doorway.

"I'm fine." She said, knowing he was concerned even though his expression was blank, "I probably ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Hm."

"We should get ready," Suzune had a feeling if she showed how nauseated she still felt Kyoya would've forced her to stay home, and today was not a day she wanted to stay home.

Hibari watched the short woman walk past him into their bedroom with the frown still on his face. Without questioning her he walked into the bedroom after her and began to change his clothes.

**XxXxX**

**Most of you can foreshadow what's going to happen next.**

**a quick heads up, I refer to Hibari as Hibari when I'm showing his point of view, or i'm talking about things that are specific to him. Because Suzune is like his girlfriend she calls him and refers to him as Kyoya. Just a heads up.**


	5. Positive

"Suzune are you okay?" Kyoko called, concern for her friend evident in her voice.

"Y...yeah." Suzune replied, her voice was wavering, enough so that her friend heard her and pushed open the bathroom door.

"Su-" The image that greeted her was complicated, Suzune, wide eyed and a bit fearful, was staring at a plastic stick in her hand. "Is that...?" The question hung in the air.

"It...it's positive." Suzune said, her light brown eyes displaying a lot of emotion. Among them were fear, uncertainty and a small amount of hope. Hope that Kyoya would react positively to this new situation.

"That's wonderful!" Kyoko said, offering her friend a wide smile, "We should tell Hibari!"

"NO!" The words snapped out of Suzune's lips before she even had time to think. "I...I don't know how he..."

The other woman nodded in understanding, "What do you want to do?"

"I...I don't know."

**XxXxX**

**That will be the end of this chapter, leave a review on you thoughts!**


	6. Together

Suzune smiled at some of the foreign guest of the Vongola, they were at the congratulation party for Gokudera and Haru's marriage. Between the brief break of the wedding and this party she found out something she wasn't sure how to handle. She spent the hour and a half between the two events with the newly wed Haru and Kyoko. She threw up while she was with them and they got her to tell them about how she's been feeling nauseas for a while and a few other things and they got her to take a pregnancy test. Kyoko ran to the nearest store and brought her a pregnancy test...it was positive.

The brunette let out a sigh as she looked up, her warm brown eyes met cold grey. His eyes were on her the entire evening and she could tell he was anxious. No one could accuse him of it if they saw him, he was as blank as a board but she was able to see the signs. The tightness in his jaw, the slight narrowing of his eyes, the fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her for the past hour. She knew that her actions were only making things worse for herself when they finally got home.

She had to tell him, but...his reaction was what she was afraid of. What if he left her because of this, what if he forced her to...get rid of the baby. Suzune's brows furrowed, she couldn't get an abortion, she wouldn't. If Kyoya didn't want her anymore she would raise the baby herself without...him. Thoughts of living without Kyoya were impossible to think of, he had been with her for so long it was hard thinking about him being gone.

"Suzune?" The brunette broke herself out of her thoughts to find Tsuna staring at her, concern in his kind eyes.

"Tsuna." She said, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Is everything all right, you look nervous." Suzune looked past the Vongola head to see Kusakabe leading Kyoya out towards the balcony.

Suzune turned her eyes back to Tsuna, "Can I talk to you privately."

The worry in Suzune's eyes was not what shocked the Decimo the most, but the fact that she wanted to talk to him. Suzune usually kept her problems to herself unless someone, usually Hibari, forced them out of her. If she was willing to tell him her problems that meant it was something she couldn't tell Hibari. That would explain his Cloud guardians menacing aura today.

"Of course." Tsuna replied, placing a hand on her back and leading her towards a private room in the hallway. Once inside the two sat down next to each other on the plush couch, Tsuna held Suzune's hands in his, giving her his full attention. "Tell me what's going on."

Suzune nodded, before taking a deep breath and exhaling, "I'm pregnant." Her brown eyes looked at the golden of her friend.

"That's great!" The man exclaimed, giving her a big smile. The smile soon faded when he realized she didn't seem to share his excitement. "What's the problem?"

"I...I don't know if Kyoya will..." Her throat began to feel swollen, "If...what if he..." The tears began to fall and she couldn't speak.

Tsuna thought about what she managed to say and came to a realization, his eyes softened as he squeezed his friends hands. "I see, you're worried about how Kyoya will react." She nodded, "I don't think you should worry too much, Hibari will take responsibility." The Decimo reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and made her look at him. "Calm down Suzune, if Hibari see's you crying I'll get beat up."

Suzune smiled, but nodded. She took the cloth from him and wiped her eyes until the tears were gone. "Thank you Tsuna." She said, giving the taller man a hug.

"Come on, we should get back to the party before someone begins to worry."

**XxXxX**

**I feel like at this point everyone has accepted that Hibari likes someone romantically and that the other party isn't being forced to be with him, so they just accept it. I also feel that older Tsuna is more understanding, calmer and smarter than his younger self...sooooooooo yeah. **

**And the whole Gokudera/Haru thing...I kind of felt it when i was watching the show, i know they're always teasing each other, but I have a wild imagination and they were always together in my mind!**


	7. Courage

Tsuna pulled his hand back to his side as he saw Hibari making his way towards them. Suzune was staring down at the floor, the conversation she had with Tsuna still in her head. She had to tell Kyoya and accept whatever he decided to do.

"Suzune." Brown eyes flashed up, the object of her worries was standing in front of her. "We are leaving." His grey eyes narrowed at the Decimo but he didn't say anything.

"Already?" She asked, looking down at her watch.

Hibari gave her no chance to reply as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the room. The cloud guardian had noticed his woman's behavior go from bad to worse and he was going to figure out what was going on. He didn't let go of her hand until she was sitting in the car and he had closed the door. He got into the car and sped away.

Suzune swallowed her nervousness and looked over at Kyoya. His hands were tight against the steering wheel and the muscle in his jaw was clenched. He was angry, and that made her feel guilty.

"Kyoya...s...slow down." She stuttered out after realizing how fast he was going.

The man didn't take his eyes off of the road, and it almost seemed like he didn't hear her, if it wasn't for the fact that his knuckles were turning white. He had seen her come back with the Vongola before he made his way towards them. He didn't doubt her loyalty to him, but he didn't like that she was relying on the Vongola for support. She was his, and that meant any worry she had was his.

"What is going on?" He asked, his voice like ice.

Suzune looked down at her hands, her nervousness causing her to choke up and make speech impossible. "I...I hadn't been feeling s...so well for the past few days." She said, her voice was hesitant and as thoughts of what would happen if this went negatively brought tears to her eyes.

Hibari noticed the tears and a muscle by his eye twitched. Something was wrong, something that caused her to cry. He felt like turning the car around, going back to the party and starting a fight with the Vongola. It had to be his fault why she was crying, she was fine before she went with him to that room.

Suzune calmed down and realized that Kyoya hadn't said anything else, he was just racing his way back to their home. She had to tell him them, this whole thing couldn't go on any longer or she feared she would lose all courage.

**XxXxX**

**This story is like a side project to me, so if there are mistakes, OC in characters, its mostly because i haven't given it too deep of thought, but more of like a general idea of what i think would happen. **


	8. He Left

Suzune walked into her and Kyoya's room, dressed for bed. Kyoya was standing by his closet taking off his clothes. His coat was off and he was in the process of taking off his tie when she walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back.

"Kyoya." She said, as she tried to keep her overactive brain calm.

"Hm."

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She felt his body tense at her words. "I found out today during the, before the party."

He was frozen as her words sunk in and as his brain began to work again he lowered his hands from his tie, down to her hands. He removed the hold she had on him and left the room.

Suzune stood frozen at the exact spot he had left her, cold numbness spreading throughout her body. He had left. Kyoya had left her. He didn't want the baby. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the floor.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there crying but the tears ended a while ago, now it was just an empty feeling inside of her. A terrible stabbing in her heart. Kyoya hated her now, and now she couldn't stay with him anymore, but where would she go. This place had been her home for the past twelve years, she had no real family other than the Vongola...who could she go to.

XxXxX

If any of you read the hot chocolate series, this is a sort of rewrite but its not at the same time. I am not sure how to explain this but it's more like an extension to that story.


	9. Idiot

"Hibari?" Tsuna asked, noticing his cloud guardian standing in the shadows of his study.

"Suzune is pregnant." The man replied, ignoring the presence of the Vongola's woman.

"She told you?" Kyoko asked, a smile made its way to her lips, "But why are you here? Did something happen?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" The silence that followed told enough in itself.

"Hibari...what did you do when Suzune told you she was pregnant." Tsuna asked, his golden eyes narrowing on the man.

"I came here." Was the reply.

"What did you say to her."

"Nothing."

Tsuna resisted the urge to beat the man, instead he turned his angry gaze to Hibari. "When she was talking to me earlier she was afraid of your reaction to this news. She was afraid you were going to leave her because she was pregnant."

Hibari clenched his fists as he realized what he had missed, "What do I do?"

"Propose." Kyoko said, "It will make her happy and hopefully forgive you for what a big idiot you are."

Tsuna was prepared to stop Hibari from charging at his wife for the last comment but he was surprised when the Cloud guardian simply turned around and left the room. The two Sawada's watched the man leave, both hoping he actually knew what he was doing.


	10. Interesting

"My, my, what a sight to see." The violet haired man said, "I assume you had a argument with that insufferable man."

Suzune looked up from her bent over position on the ground and saw the familiar tall man standing next to her. "W...what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice rough.

"Visiting." Was the reply, Mukuro watched the woman for another second before reaching down and pulling her to her feet, "Make me some food."

"Mukuro..."

"No arguments, I don't need that stupid man's actions stopping me from eating what i want."

Suzune nodded, not wanting to argue with the mysterious mist guardian. She walked towards the kitchen, the taller man trailing after her, a smirk on his lips. Mukuro had returned from a mission he was on himself, and had decided to visit Suzune. He was expecting to annoying Hibari Kyoya while he was here and maybe get the man a bit worked up before taking his leave; but the situation that presented before him was not what he was expecting.

Suzune kept her mind focused on making Mukuro something to eat, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart at the thought of her lover. Her movements were mechanical, her brain not even registering what it was she was making for her friend, just that she was doing something.

Mukuro looked at the ceiling as his double reported to him about Hibari's actions, and a smirk formed on the illusionists face. So his little friend was going to have a baby, how interesting.

**XxXxX**

**I wanted to go more in detail but can't, i don't feel the drive! Promise something spicy in the next chapter, stay tuned!**


End file.
